Escolherias a escuridão?
by innesfilipa
Summary: Terá Sakura coragem para engolir o seu orgulho e ajudar Sasuke, ou já será tarde de mais para ambos?
1. Prólogo

Depois de tanto tempo a sentir o que sentia por Sasuke, o destino sorri-lhe, por fim. Mas afinal Sasuke não era quem Sakura sempre pensara que ele fosse.

''__ Chega Sasuke. Não aguento mais que me trates como se não houvesse nada entre nós.'' _

A jovem acaba com o relacionamento de ambos, mas Sasuke pensa que é somente mais uma birra de Sakura e pensa que ainda a tem na mão, mas esta acaba por o surpreender de um modo que ele nunca pensou ser possível.

'' __ Sakura, o que é que isto significa? – pergunta Sasuke com amargura. – Como é que foste capaz?''_

Sasuke não consegue aguentar o vazio que sente na alma e no coração devido à ausência de Sakura na sua vida, agora que a relação deles acabara. Então, a fim de preencher esse vazio, Sasuke vai por maus caminhos.

''__ O Sai disse que não tem visto o Sasuke ultimamente e anda preocupado, sabes alguma coisa a esse respeito? – questiona Ino.''_

Quando por fim a notícia do que se passa com Sasuke chega aos ouvidos de Sakura e esta sente que a culpa é sua.

**Terá Sakura coragem para engolir o seu orgulho e ajudar Sasuke, ou já será tarde de mais para ambos?**


	2. Capítulo 1 : Lembranças

**Capítulo 1 – Lembranças.**

_Estava deitado na fresca relva, à sombra de uma árvore, apreciava as flores que mostravam as suas belas cores entre a folhagem, a Primavera chegara. Ele tinha um ar pensativo e sonolento, a leve brisa que lhe batia na cara fazia com que o peso das suas pálpebras aumentasse, bocadinho a bocadinho, os seus olhos iam cedendo até que fecharam por completo, o jovem adormecera. Momentos depois, algo o despertou, risos, abriu os olhos e sentou-se, ainda meio sonolento esfregou os olhos, olhou à sua volta mas não via ninguém. Voltou a ouvir aquele riso, mas desta vez conseguiu ver de onde provinha esse som irritante._

_Uma menina de cabelos rosados, corria atrás de uma borboleta, rindo como uma completa idiota._

_**Aho..Aho!**_

_Sasuke olhou para ela, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Quem era aquela criança que estava ali sozinha? Os olhos verdes como esmeraldas da menina encontraram os seus, o sorriso dela desvaneceu-se e suas faces brancas começaram a corar._

O toque de saída soou nos corredores, Sakura saiu da sala de aula e foi ao encontro de Ino e Hinata, suas melhores amigas. Quando chegou ao pé delas, ambas conversavam muito animadamente.

_ Vamos sair logo à noite? Estava a pensar em irmos a um bar, estava agora mesmo a falar disso com a Hinata – questionou Ino a Sakura.

Realmente Sakura não tinha nada planeado para essa noite e não tencionava passar a noite em casa a deprimir, pelo que aceitou o convite proposto pela amiga.

_ Passo por tua casa para te buscar às 9h, a Hinata vai ter connosco bar – informou Ino sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

.

* * *

><p>Peço desculpa por estar tão pequeno, no inicio não tinhamos muitas ideias, mas os próximos já serão maiores. Obrigada. Beijinho, innesfilipa e mimz'aa ;)<p> 


	3. Capítulo 2 : Bêbeda e Louca

**Capítulo 2 – Bêbeda e louca.**

Depois de se despedir das suas amigas, Sakura prosseguiu o seu caminho de regresso a casa. Morava consideravelmente longe, e queria chegar a casa antes de anoitecer. Chegou a casa antes do jantar, subiu até ao seu quarto e abriu o roupeiro, que percorreu a pente fino, sem encontrar nada de jeito para usar. Não ía usar uma roupa normal para ir até um bar, ia parecer deslocada e ela realmente não gostava nada disso.

Pegou no seu telemóvel e digitou o número de Ino, ela com certeza teria alguma roupa para lhe emprestar para aquela ocasião. Ino atendeu ao 2º toque.

_ Sim _baby_?

_ Ino, não encontro nada de jeito para usar logo à noite. Tens alguma roupa que me possas emprestar?

Sentiu como Ino sorria do outro lado da linha.

_ Pensei que nunca fosses pedir para te salvar do teu mau gosto. Não te preocupes, é claro que te arranjo algo decente para usares, nada comparado com esses trapos que tu usas.

_ Hei, não exageres. Não são assim tão más! – resmungou indignada.

_ Ahaha. Sendo assim chego aí mais cedo. Até logo.

E desligou. Sakura dirigiu-se à casa de banho e tomou um duche para relaxar os músculos e aliviar o stress que sentia devido ao dia cansativo que tivera.

Por volta das 8:30h, Ino batia à porta do quarto de Sakura.

_ Sakura? Sou eu, a tua mãe abriu-me a porta e disse-me que estavas aqui.

_ Entra – gritou Sakura do interior do quarto.

Ino rodou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto, onde Sakura se encontrava sentada em frente ao computador, provavelmente jogando aqueles jogos ridículos de que ela tanto gostava.

_ Trouxe o que me pediste – disse Ino atirando um grande saco para cima da cama. – Agora é só escolher.

Sakura levantou o rabo da cadeira e dirigiu o olhar para o enorme saco que se encontrava em cima da sua cama. Poderia quase jurar que nem no roupeiro dela havia tanta roupa quanto ali.

_ Para que é preciso tanta coisa? – murmurou entre dentes.

_ Ora essa, não sabia o que te iria ficar bem, pelo que preferi trazer tudo o que achei que te servisse.

Ino virou o saco ao contrário e a roupa caiu sobre a cama, num amontoado tão grande que metia medo. Sakura aproximou-se e começou a observar, ali só havia roupa demasiado atrevida comparando ao que ela geralmente usava.. No final de quase meia hora de volta da roupa, acabou por escolher uns calções ganga escura e uma camisola muito justa que lhe acentuava as curvas com um decote que mostrava grande parte do seu peito firme. Uns saltos altos de agulha davam o toque final.

_ Fogo, até ficas bem com a minha roupa – disse Ino admirada de como a sua roupa servia tão bem à sua amiga. - Bem, vamos ter com a Hinata.

Quando chegaram ao bar, Hinata já as esperava, tal como as outra duas, esta também se encontrava bastante atraente. Ino estacionou o seu carro num lugar livre à entrada do bar e entraram.

Mal Sakura cruzou a porta, os seus olhos depararam com Sasuke Uchiha com o seu grupo de amigos numa mesa ao fundo. Nesse grupo incluía-se Naruto Uzumaki, um miúdo loiro que era conhecido por ter fama de mulherengo, Kiba Inuzuka que como sempre andava com aquele seu irritante cão atrás, era incrível como é que ele conseguia entrar com o cão ali, e também Neji Hyuuga, o primo de Hinata, que tal como todos os outros também era bastante apreciativo para os olhos.

_ Olha quem está ali – riu Ino dando uma cotovelada a Sakura.

_ Não sei de que estás a falar.. – fingiu, pois ela sempre tivera uma paixoneta pelo Uchiha.

Sakura bebeu mais do que naturalmente fazia, e acabou, tal como Hinata e Ino por apanhar uma bebedeira descomunal.

_Estou farta de que o Sasuke me ignore e finja que não existo. Mas quem é que ele pensa que é? – interrogou-se a rosadinha indignada. _

Ao final da noite, quando saía do bar, o seu salto ficou preso num paralelo, acabando inevitavelmente por se partir. Sakura começou a perder o equilíbrio, tanto devido ao salto partido como à bebedeira.

_ Saaaaaaasuuuuuuukeeeee.. – gritou Sakura atirando-se ao rapaz.

Sasuke não lhe respondeu, mas agarrou aquela maravilhosa jovem de cabelos rosados que se atirava nos seus braços.

_ Escusas de fazer tanto estrilho – respondeu com arrogância.

_ Não o fiz por vontade própria, eu ia caindo e tinha de me agarrar alguém, infelizmente eras tu que estavas no meu caminho.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros e afastou-se dela. Sempre preferira manter-se afastado, mas aquela rapariga teimava em chateá-lo e violar o seu espaço pessoal a toda a hora, o que sinceramente o tirava do sério.

Sakura e as suas amigas olhavam o grupo de Sasuke, e cochichavam soltando gritinhos histéricos como se fossem completas idiotas.

_ Não tens coragem Sakura – provocou Ino. – Pago-te o almoço se conseguires comer o grande Sasuke Uchiha!

_ Ahaha, pensas que não tenho coragem? – soltou um risinho histérico. – Então vê.

Sakura ajeitou o top de modo a que se visse grande parte do peito, e virou costas às amigas, dirigindo-se ao local onde Sasuke agora se encontrava sozinho, visto que os seus amigos tinham ido namoriscar as suas amigas. Sakura não fazia ideia da figura que estava a fazer ao andar aos altos e baixos devido a um salto partido, mas foi então que o outro salto também se partiu e ela viu o chão ficar cada vez mais perto, mas algo a agarrou.

Quando ela direccionou o seu olhar para cima, viu que era Sasuke quem a apanhara, e sentiu-se corar dos pés à cabeça.

_ Não estás em condições de ir sozinha para casa, e pelo que me quer parecer as tuas amigas já têm planos – murmurou Sasuke com a sua voz sedutora. – Portanto eu mesmo te vou levar.

_ Tu? Estás pior que eu – resmungou.

Sasuke agarrou o braço dela para a ajudar a equilibrar-se, elevou a sua voz sobre a de todos os outros e informou-os de que iria levar Sakura até casa. Ino e Hinata trocaram um olhar divertido e riram.

Sasuke encaminhou Sakura até ao seu carro. A meio do caminho Sakura começou a ficar estranha e Sasuke decidiu parar o carro com medo que esta lhe vomitasse os estofos. Inclinou-se sobre ela e perguntou:

_ Está tudo bem? Precisas de apanhar ar?

Sakura olha Sasuke bem nos olhos, impedindo-o de afastar o olhar, e assim, do nada aproxima-se mais dele.

_ O que estás a fazer, Sakura?

_ Beija-me! – Ordenou ela.

Sasuke não conseguiu controlar as suas hormonas e precipitou-se sobre Sakura que ainda o olhava. Beijou-a ferozmente, como se a sua vida dependesse daquele beijo. Quando ficaram sem fôlego separaram os seus lábios para poderem respirar.

_ Sasuke, não aguento mais.

A jovem de cabelos rosados passa para o banco de trás, seguida de Sasuke que ainda a olha admirado com aquela reacção. Definitivamente o álcool afectava as pessoas.

Sakura passou as pernas em volta da cintura de Sasuke e começou a beijá-lo, Sasuke não sabia como ia encará-la depois daquilo, mas não ficou por ali. As suas mãos desceram até ao rabo dela e pressionou-a mais contra si, sentia os seis de Sakura tocarem no seu peito, o que lhe causava uma corrente eléctrica por todo o corpo. Ela conseguia sentir o membro erecto de Sasuke por baixo das finas calças de ganga que este usava.

Sasuke, como sempre, tinha de estragar o clima.

_ Sakura, o que é que nós estamos a fazer? Nós não somos assim, nós odiamo-nos, lembraste?

_ Não Sasuke – murmurou ela entre dentes. – Eu não te odeio, tu é que me odeias.

Sasuke permanece em silêncio, retirando Sakura de cima de si.

_ Tenho de te ir levar a casa, está a ficar tarde.

A rapariga dos cabelos rosados suspirou, como a vida era injusta. Sasuke regressou ao seu lugar ao volante, em poucos segundos o carro entrou em movimento, seguindo a estrada que levava a casa de Sakura.

Permaneceram calados o resto do caminho, quando o carro estacionou em frente da casa de Sakura, esta saiu, despedindo-se.

_ Até amanhã Sasuke.

O moreno não respondeu, acenando-lhe apenas. O carro voltou a entrar em movimento e desapareceu ao fundo da rua.

.

* * *

><p>Este já está maior. O que será que vai acontecer entre a Sakura e o Sasuke agora?<p>

**Respondendo às reviews (que futuramente espero que sejam mais):**

**Larissa Uchiha**: Já está maior

**Mimz'aa**: Ahaha . Sim , somos brutais x)


	4. Capítulo 3 : A ressaca

**Capítulo 3 – A ressaca.**

Quando acordou, Sakura procurou o telemóvel no meio da bagunça que fizera quando chegara a casa na noite anterior. Acabou por encontrá-lo debaixo da cama. Quando olhou para o visor mostrava apenas uma mensagem recebida.

_Espero que tenha corrido tudo bem depois de te ter deixado em casa._

Sakura olhou o visor surpreendida, não reconhecia o número, mas então lembrou-se de quem a trouxera até casa e do que tinha acontecido no banco traseiro do carro. Sentiu-se corar só com a recordação.

_Sasuke? Sim, correu tudo bem. Estou viva, o que já é fantástico, o resto vem apenas por acréscimo._

_Fico feliz por estares bem._

Quando vai para lhe responder, recebeu uma chamada, era Ino quem lhe ligava. Atendeu meia revoltada por Ino ter interrompido a sua conversa com Sasuke.

_ Hei rosinha, como correu a noite com o grande Sasuke? Conseguiste papá-lo?

_ Conto-te depois. Que queres?

Sakura sabia que Ino estava a revirar os olhos devido àquela resposta.

_ Ontem depois de teres ido embora com o Sasuke combinamos uma ida ao cinema para esta tarde, vens connosco?

_ Claro que sim.

Ino desligou o telemóvel. Sakura ia agora responder à mensagem que fora interrompida por Ino, mas já tinha recebido outra.

_Já sabes da ida ao cinema?_

_Sim._

_Vais, Sakura?_

_Sim, e tu?_

_Claro, não o podia perder.._

Sakura ficou sem bateria, mas não encontrava o carregador, pelo que decidiu abandonar a busca.

Procedeu à sua rotina habitual, e foi então que se apercebeu da dimensão da dor de cabeça que sentia, pelo que decidiu tomar um chá. Vestiu uma roupa confortável, mas sensual ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de almoço..

_ Mããããe, podes-me levar a casa da Ino?

_ Claro querida, espera só um instante enquanto me calço.

Quando chegou a casa da Ino, a loira já estava a sair, pelo que Sakura teve de gritar para que esta a visse/ouvisse. Foram ao encontro do resto do pessoal, que já as esperavam, entre eles estava Sasuke, sempre viera tal como lhe dissera.

_ Qual é o filme que vamos ver? – Questionou Neji.

__ "Husk"_, ouvi dizer que é brutal.

_ Não, não.. Vamos ver _"O diário da nossa paixão"_, quero ver esse filme à imenso tempo – murmurou a pobre Hinata tentando fazer-se ouvir acima daquela confusão.

_ _"JACKASS 3D"_!

Sasuke e Sakura eram os únicos que permaneciam calados. As sessões estavam quase a começar e eles não se decidiam. Sasuke foi ter com Sakura que observava os seus amigos discutirem critica de filmes, a fim de escolherem o melhor.

_ Deixaste de me responder às mensagens – murmurou o moreno.

_ Fiquei sem bateria – disse Sakura sem nunca o fitar. – Desculpa!

Quando por fim escolheram um filme, compraram os bilhetes e entraram. Ficaram sentados pela seguinte ordem: Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Naruto e Sasuke. Pelo que Sakura acabou por apanhar uma enorme seca. À saída do cinema, Sasuke questiona se ela quer que ele a leve até casa.

_ Se não for incómodo – sorriu Sakura.

_ Com certeza que não é, espero é que não te importes de ir a pé porque não trouxe o meu carro.

_ Estou habituada a andar a pé – admitiu a rosadinha.

Despediram-se dos seus amigos e começaram a caminhar na direcção de casa de Sakura. Sakura ia bastante embrenhada nos seus pensamentos, tinha que falar com Sasuke sobre algo bastante importante, mas não conseguia arranjar coragem.

_ Passasse alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, como se conseguisse ver dentro da sua mente.

Sakura segurou-lhe o braço fazendo-o parar, posicionou-se à sua frente e engoliu em seco.

_ Isto não vai ser fácil nem bonito – admitiu, começando a corar.

Sasuke permaneceu estático olhando aqueles olhos perfeitos como esmeraldas que pareciam maiores e mais brilhantes do que nunca.

_ O que aconteceu ontem.. A principio era uma aposta parva que fizera com Ino que Hinata, devido ao meu estado. Mas acabei por me deixar levar pelos meus sentimentos Sasuke, e preciso que tu saibas isso.

_ Uma aposta, Sakura? – quase berrou Sasuke. – É isso que eu sou para ti? Algo que é motivo de aposta? Sinceramente preferia que me odiasses, desse modo talvez não doesse tanto.

Haruno olhou-se numa prece, os seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

_ Por favor Sasuke, ouve-me até ao fim! Por favor.

_ O que mais me queres dizer? Que a ganhaste? Parabéns.

_ PÁRA DE SER TEIMOSO SASUKE UCHIHA E OUVE O QUE TENHO PARA TE DIZER – gritou Sakura com o coração tão alterado que parecia poder saltar do peito.

Sasuke nunca a ouvira falar assim, nem mesmo durante as maiores discussões que tinham tido.. Ela simplesmente nunca levantava a voz, parecia sempre controlar-se e isso conseguia irritá-lo, mas naquele momento ela mostrava-lhe toda a sua garra e ele não podia negar que gostava do que estava a ver.

_ Fala – murmurou o moreno.

_ Eu ontem disse-te que não te odiava, e é verdade, porque eu amo-te Sasuke.

E nesse momento Sakura desfez-se em lágrimas, por fim tinha conseguido dizer aquilo que à tanto tempo a sufocava, e ela esperava sinceramente que a sensação fosse melhor.

_ Sakura, eu..

_ Tu não gostas de mim, eu sei.. Não preciso que mo esfregues na cara mais uma vez – murmurou por entre dentes.

Sasuke agarrou Sakura e abraçou-a fortemente, deixou que o seu doce cheiro a Primavera lhe inundasse as narinas e sorriu. Aquela criaturinha de cabelos rosa sempre mexera com ele, fora a única por quem ele nutrira qualquer espécie de sentimento, e agora ela estava ali, nos seus braços, depois de ter confessado o seu amor por ele.

_ Nunca te poderia dizer isso, porque não é a verdade.. Tu és a única rapariga por quem eu nutro qualquer espécie de sentimento.

Sakura olhou-o de olhos arregalados, não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Sasuke só podia estar a fazer pouco dela, não havia outra justificação possivel.

_ O quê? – gaguejou.

_ É verdade, e aquilo que aconteceu ontem só me fez ter mais certezas à cerca do que sinto por ti.

Sakura retomou o caminho, mas Sasuke colocou-se na sua trajectória e agarrando-a pela cintura conferiu-lhe um beijo, desesperado.

_ Vamos, vou-te levar a casa, rosadinha!

Prosseguiram o caminho até casa da Sakura sem mais interrupções, quando chegaram à porta, Sasuke puxa Sakura para si e beija-a.

_ Até amanhã.

_ Tchau.

Sakura entrou em casa, subiu até ao seu quarto e atirou-se para cima da cama. Aquilo era tudo bom de mais para estar realmente a acontecer. Se aquilo fosse de facto verdade como iria encarar Sasuke daí para a frente?


	5. Capítulo 4 : Situações Constrangedoras

**Capítulo 4 – Situações Constrangedoras**

O despertador tocara às 6.40h, para Sakura ter tempo de se arranjar sem acabar inevitavelmente atrasada. Daí a algum tempo Ino estaria tocando à sua campainha para irem juntas para a escola. Quando já iam no caminho para a escola, Ino tocou no assunto "_Sasuke_" e Sakura não resistiu a contar-lhe o que acontecera durante o fim-de-semana.

_ Tu o quê? – perguntou Ino esganiçada.

_ É isso que ouviste – murmurou a rosadinha corada. – Comi o Sasuke.

A loira teve um ataque de riso, não acreditando no que Sakura dizia. Mas quando viu a expressão com que esta a olhou, não lhe restaram duvidas, ela estava a falar a verdade.

_ Oh meu deus, não posso crer. Bem, parece que te devo um almoço.

_ E ainda há mais – riu Sakura.

Ino ficou de queixo caído olhando a sua amiga, ainda havia mais? Nem parecia a Sakura que ela conhecia, mas sentia-se feliz por ela.

_ Então? – questionou-a.

_ Disse-lhe que o amava, e ele disse que sou a única rapariga por quem já sentiu alguma coisa. E beijou-me Ino, ele beijou-me – estava a começar a ficar histérica com as lembranças.

Quando a campainha deu o fim da primeira aula da manhã, Sakura saiu da sala, procurando Ino e Hinata que não eram da sua turma, então, quando andava apressada pelos corredores, algo a agarrou.

Voltou-se para ver quem era, e o seu coração parou por instantes quando os seus olhos recairam sobre aqueles olhos negros de que ela tanto gostava. Era.. era.. Sasuke!

_ O que.. – mas foi interrompida pela voz de Sasuke.

_ Vem comigo.

Guiou Sakura pelos corredores até ao telhado do edificio, onde poderiam estar sozinhos.

_ O que estamos aqui a fazer? – murmurou a jovem com a voz por um fio.

Sasuke encostou-a a uma parede e pressionou o seu corpo contra o dela, beijando-a ferozmente. Quando pararam de se beijar em busca de ar, Sasuke encostou seu lábios à orelha de Sakura.

_ Senti a tua falta – sussurrou.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua espinha e corou inevitavelmente. O que é que ele estava para ali a dizer? E o que é que estavam a fazer? O seu raciocinio foi interrompido pelos lábios de Sasuke que beijavam o seu pescoço, cada vez mais próximos do seu peito.

_ Sasuke, o que estás a fazer?

O moreno bufou com a intervenção despropositada e completamente na hora errada.

_ Esquece Sakura, vou-me embora.

A rosadinha sorriu por dentro vendo Sasuke desaparecer da sua vista. Estava sozinha e ainda tinha algum tempo para pôr a sua mente em ordem, tinha muita coisa para assimilar. Estava assustada com o que quase estivera a acontecer ali.

Perdida nos seus pensamentos não reparou que sua amiga Hinata acabara de entrar aos beijos com Naruto Uzumaki.

_ Naruto-kun, a Sakura está ali não sei se é correcto estarmos aqui.. – disse Hinata envergonhada.

_ Não te preocupes – disse Naruto. – Sakuraaaaa! HEI, SAKURA!

Só quando ouviu a voz esganiçada do louro, é que Sakura foi arrancada dos seus pensamentos. 

_ Han? O que.. o que queres Naruto ? – questionou Sakura confusa.

_ Há pessoas que querem namoriscar aqui! - Naruto gritou de novo.

_ Peço desculpa, estou de saída.

Sakura retirou-se piscando o olho a Hinata. Pouco tempo depois o toque da campainha soou de novo.

_ _Que seca, geografia!_ – pensou Sakura.

Mas o que é que ela poderia fazer? Faltar? Fora de questão! Dirigiu-se à sala de aula, desiludida por aquela ser a única hipótese que encontrara e por ter que aturar as aulas secantes com o Kakashi-sensei. A meio da aula, Sakura estava completamente abstraída da aula olhando pela janela e apreciando a paisagem fantástica que a sua escola tinha, mas despertou quando sentiu a vibração do telemóvel no bolso. 

_ _Uma mensagem a esta hora? Quem é que manda mensagens no meio das aulas?_ – pensou Sakura.

Conseguiu tirar o telemóvel do bolso e olhou o visor onde aparecia a piscar: _1 mensagem nova: Sasuke_. 

_ Aquele baka tinha de mandar uma mensagem mesmo agora? – questionou-se.

Leu a mensagem: "_Sakura, vens ter comigo antes de ires para casa? Vou estar no telhado à tua espera_.". Quando ia responder à mensagem notou que Sasori olhava para ela, ele era ruivo de olhar penetrante com que todas deliravam. Ela também o achava bem bonito, mas nunca tinha dado muita importância à presença dele até agora, aquele olhar fixo nela começava a incomodá-la seriamente.

_ Importas-te? – Perguntou Sakura irritada.

Sasori não percebeu porque razão a rapariga reagira assim, encolheu os ombros e virou-se para a frente olhando para o professor que, como sempre, explicava a matéria aborrecido com a sua própria aula.

"_Sim, pode ser_",foi a resposta de Sakura à mensagem que Sasuke lhe mandara. Quando a campainha tocou anunciando o fim da aula, a rosadinha não queria acreditar que aquela aula finalmente tinha acabado. No seu caminho para ir ter com Sasuke encontrou Ino e Hinata.

_ Esperem por mim no portão, não demoro nada – disse Sakura.

Por fim chegou ao telhado, o Uchiha já a esperava e quando deu pela sua presença virou-se para trás encarando aquela cor esmeralda dos olhos da rosada.

_ O que queres? – Perguntou Sakura.

_ Queria apenas despedir-me de ti - murmurou Sasuke entre dentes.

_ E era preciso virmos até aqui para nos despedirmos? – Questionou Sakura levantando uma sobrancelha.

_ Estamos mais à vontade – respondeu o moreno.

A rosada continuou com a sobrancelha levantada. Os lábios dele encontraram os dela, embora estivesse desconfiada deixou-se levar pelos encantos dele. Quando se

_ Tenho de ir, a Ino e a Hinata estão À minha espera – disse a rosadinha depois de se largar daquele beijo.

_ Está bem, vamos então.

O Uchiha virou-se e começou a andar em direcção da porta, Sakura ficou a olhar para ele com a sobrancelha levantada e de queixo caído, ele não lhe ia pedir para ficar nem mais um bocadinho? Este pensamento passou pelo pensamento dela e ela não gostava nada daquela ideia a pairar na mente dela. Desfez aquela cara de parva a olhar para ele e também começou a andar em direcção da porta. Sasuke ia a alguns passos de distância dela, mas desde que saíra daquele telhado não tinha olhado nem uma vez para trás, a rosadinha achou um bocado estranha aquela atitude dele e ficou de trombas até ao portão. Chegaram ao portão e Ino, Hinata, Neji e Naruto estavam á espera deles, Sakura parou ao pé do grupo, pensava que ele também ia parar ali, mas ele continuava sempre a andar em direcção ao carro.

_ Até amanhã Sasuke-kun – disse Sakura acenando-lhe com a mão.

Só quando ouviu tal som é que ele parou.

_ Até amanhã – respondeu seco sem se virar para ela.

Sakura ficou outra vez trombuda.

_ O que é que acabou de se passar aqui? Qual foi a ideia do Sasuke? Sempre de mau humor – disse Naruto confuso.

_ Não faço a mais pequena ideia – respondeu Ino, Neji e Hinata em coro.

_ Nem eu – acrescentou Sakura.

Ino olhou séria para a amiga, conseguia dizer que a rosadinha não estava bem. "_Maldito sejas Sasuke Uchiha, ainda não começaram a andar e ela já está assim?"_ Era o único pensamento que passava pela cabeça da loira.

_ Vamos indo Sakura? Estou um bocado cansada.. – disse Ino a Sakura – queres vir Hinata? Eu dou-te boleia – sorriu.

_ Não Ino, deixa estar, o meu primo leva-me, obrigada na mesma – Hinata retribuiu o sorriso.

Quando Ino e Sakura chegaram ao carro a loira queria saber o que é que se tinha passado.

_ Queres falar? – Perguntou.

_ Oh, nem sei porque estou assim. Eu sei que ele é meio frio, mas hoje foi um bocado demais.. quer dizer pode só ter sido impressão minha – disse a rosadinha meio abalada com a situação

_ Não ligues tanto ao que o Sasuke faz – disse Ino tentando confortá-la.

Ino abraçou Sakura com força e disse:

_ Sabes que estou sempre aqui para ti – sorriu.

Sakura retribui o sorriso.


	6. Capítulo 5 : Quem é que pensas que és?

Capítulo 5 – Quem é que pensas que és?

Quando chegou a casa Sakura e deitou-se na cama com uma preguiça descomunal para se levantar e fazer os trabalhos de casa, enquanto olhava o tecto do seu quarto começava a pensar nos factos que haviam acontecido naquele dia, ficava realmente incomodada quando se lembrava da atitude de Sasuke para com ela.

_ Estou a exagerar, já chega destes pensamentos parvos e sem nexo – tentou convencer-se.

Levantou-se da cama e ligou o computador onde ficou o resto da tarde e a noite.

De manhã voltou a fazer a sua rotina matinal, esperou por Ino, foi para escola e quando a campainha tocou para saída encontrou Sasuke que a encaminhou para o telhado para namoriscarem um bocadinho e esta rotina repetiu-se durante semanas e semanas, mas o que incomodava Sakura não era só esta rotina de "namoriscar no telhado" era também o facto de quando saiam do seu "ninho de amor" o Sasuke mudava por completo, ficava frio e seco. Aquilo mexia totalmente com o sistema nervoso dela.

_ Bom dia Sakura, vamos? – Perguntou Sasuke.

_ Vamos – respondeu seca.

O Uchiha notou que o humor da rosadinha vinha a piorar com o passar das semanas. Quando chegaram seu ao ninho de amor, Sasuke tentou beijar Sakura mas esta não o deixou.

_ O que se passa? Tens andado estranha nestas últimas semanas – constatou o moreno.

_ Unf – Sakura bufou, – nas últimas semanas.. tem piada, nem sei como notaste nisso.. Chega Sasuke. Não aguento mais que me trates como se não houvesse nada entre nós

_ O que estás a querer dizer com isso? – Interrompeu-a com a sua voz grave.

_ O que eu estou a querer dizer com isto é que quando estamos aqui os dois tu és quase como um sonho de uma rapariga, querido, amoroso, mas quando sais por aquela porta, és um cubo de gelo andante – atacou a rosadinha, consciente do que tinha dito.

_ Cubo de gelo? – Perguntou o moreno. – Que queres dizer?

_ Não te faças de sonso! Estou farta, farta que sejas assim para mim! Num momento beijas-me e noutro afastas-me como se fosse um pedaço de lixo, é isso que pensas que

sou?

Sasuke tentou interromper mas ela estava demasiado irritada para o permitir.

_ Deixa-me acabar! Porque é que me tratas assim? Porque é que ages como se não houvesse nada entre nós? Como se não sentisses nada por mim? – Começou a ficar com vontade de chorar, mas não queria mostrar o seu lado fraco em frente dele.

_ Sakura, eu disse-te que me atraías e que eras diferente das outras, nunca disse que gostava de ti – respondeu seco.

Sakura olhou-o boquiaberta, enquanto pela sua mente só lhe passava "_Deves estar a brincar comigo. Vai-te foder cabrão_".

Sasuke vira-lhe as costas e vai-se embora. Mal este desaparece, Sakura encosta-se a uma parede, leva as mãos à cara e não conseguindo aguentar mais as lágrimas, chora.

Sakura não se sentia nada bem após aquela medonha discussão com Sasuke, pelo que Ino e Hinata decidiram levá-la a sair.

_ Desta vez vou-te trazer as minhas melhores roupas, tens que arrasar. Não podes estar assim por causa daquele idiota – resmungou Ino.

A jovem rosadinha tentou sorrir, mas a vontade não era muita.

Ino levara-lhe uma minissaia que mal lhe tapava a coxa, umas botas de salto alto que quase lhe chegavam aos joelhos e da parte de cima usava um top bastante junto que fazia as suas mamas quase saltarem para fora.

_ Não vou usar isto – murmurou Sakura corando ao ver-se ao espelho. – Demasiado provocativo para mim.

_ Não sejas tola – ordenou a loira. – Estás linda!

Foram ao bar que costumavam frequentar, estava bastante cheio naquela noite, e a jovem rosada estava com receio de encontrar Sasuke ali.

_ Descontrai, Sakura – pediu Hinata sorrindo. – Não penses nele.

Ela incrível como a pequena Hinata parecia saber sempre aquilo em que ela estava a pensar. Sakura sorriu com o pedido de Hinata e acenou a cabeça afirmativamente. Não iria deixar que as lembranças de Sasuke lhe estragassem a noite.

A meio da noite, já depois de ter bebido bem mais do que o normal, Ino conferiu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas, fazendo-a gritar.

_ Para que é que foi isso? – Perguntou-lhe irada.

_ Olha quem acabou de entrar – riu Ino. – Ali ao canto.

Sakura dirigiu o olhar para o local que a amiga lhe apontava, e lá, sentando num banco completamente sozinho estava Yahiko. A jovem corou quando ele a encarou do local onde se encontrava.

_ De que estás à espera? Vai lá, testuda – gozou Ino.

_ Vai, vai – encorajou Hinata rindo, corada pela bebida.

A rosadinha levantou-se e ajeitando a saia dirigiu-se a Yahiko, não sabia o que faria quando lá chegasse, mas logo veria.

_ Hei Sakura – cumprimentou ele ao vê-la aproximar-se. – Estás tão bonita hoje.

_ Ahaha – riu nervosa. – Achas mesmo?

_ Absolutamente. Acho que nunca te vi tão bonita – galanteou o jovem.

Sakura sentou-se num banco junto ao dele, sabia perfeitamente onde os olhos do jovem estavam pousados e sentia-se poderosa por saber que estava suficientemente apetecível para seduzir um homem.

Yahiko tentava controlar-se para não se atirar à jovem ali mesmo, naquele momento, mas o corpo dela estava a chamar por ele. Engoliu em seco tentando controlar-se.

_ Barman! – Chamou a rosadinha. – São 2 shots dos mais fortes que tiver.

O barman trouxe dois copos pequeninos com um conteúdo de uma cor duvidosa, mas que Sakura e Yahiko beberam de enfiada. Ambos se sentiam em brasa, e não conseguiam ignorar mais a atracão que existia entre eles.

_ Vamos sair daqui? – Questionou Yahiko, com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

_ Parece-me bem – a jovem agarrou a mão de Yahiko e seguiu atrás dele até à casa de banho das mulheres.

Quando entraram Yahiko encostou-a contra a porta e encostou os seus lábios aos dela com bastante fervor. Quando se afastaram para recobrarem o fôlego, Sakura questionou-o:

_ Não tens medo de sermos apanhados?

_ Não teria piada sem um pouco de perigo – comentou ele sorrindo antes de lhe conferir outro beijo nos lábios.

Sakura sentia o corpo de Yahiko pressionar o seu firmemente e sentiu o seu corpo vibrar com o desejo. Puxou-o mais para perto, a temperatura parecia subir em flecha. Os lábios do jovem desceram até ao seu pescoço enquanto as suas mãos seguravam a rapariga que tinha as pernas enroladas à sua cintura.

Beijavam-se fervorosamente até que uma das empregadas entrou na casa-de-banho e os apanhou. Sakura desceu do colo de Yahiko visivelmente envergonhada, enquanto o rapaz dirigiu somente um sorriso à empregada e saiu porta fora.

_ Então? Que aconteceu? Conta-nos tudo – gritou Ino histérica, quando Sakura chegou ao local onde elas estavam.

_ Comemo-nos, só isso.. – Respondeu a rosadinha com uma visível satisfação na sua voz. – Foi muito _hot_!

As duas amigas riram e abraçaram-na. Finalmente Sakura tinha deixado de pensar no Uchiha, nem que fosse somente por aquela noite. Elas sentiram-se felizes por verem que ela não estava a deprimir por causa de um otário que claramente não o merecia.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5, finalmente ! Espero que gostem, deixem review pessoal ^.^<p> 


End file.
